SasuSaku - Literary critique of pair and characters dissolution
by Porcelain.Memories
Summary: Anthology of Sasuke and Sakura's character symbolism and romantic development as a couple. A compendium of my personal literary criticism and interpretation of the pair and individual character analysis.


~Pair Symbolism~

Philosophically speaking, Naruto Manga falls under the category of what the reputed philologist Karl Morgenstern contrived as a 'Bildungsroman', artfully construed under the paradigm of the Yin-yang dichotomy, as an ample Buddhist philosophical depiction of cosmogony.

In literature, a Bildungsroman titillates the reader's imagination with a grandiloquent exposee of a character's complete development to adulthood bespeckled with his most intimate worldview in relation to his Life Purpose, his Goals, his most coveted Aspirations.

Starting with the main hero of the series Uzumaki Naruto as the pioneer of a prophet with a messianic role in the Feudal Society of Japan, reigned by almighty ninja hierarchy and life goals, all the characters in Naruto have been equipped with a seamless character development from birth to adulthood and beyond.

Knitted with the author's genius stroke of Japanese elegance, allegorical composition and stealthy wisdom, Sasuke and Sakura's characters flourished into a superb spectacle of poetic metaphors, insightful life philosophy governed by the sumptuous knowledge and versatility of the author in the grande tomes of the pioneers of philosophy - - Arthur Schopenhauer, Machiavelli, Kant, Hegel.

Symbolically Haruno Sakura tipifies the idyllic romanticized version of unyielding boundariless love that HEALS/SOOTHES/CLEANSES.

A timeless love blooming and evolving under the pennon of what the author presents as an ideal, an unreachable aspiration, an paradigm of pure, unadulterated, unconditional love that can only be portrayed in classic literature.

Sasuke and Sakura follow the same pillar that support the entire skeleton of this complex Manga, namely the communion of Yin and Yang as intrinsec values of the Universe itself.

Sasuke as the epitome of Uchiha clan's most vivid and exuberant tragic and realistic dynamic, aligns to the antagonists of the Manga who represent the perfect contraposition to the hero's humanist vision of the world.

Naruto's life philosophy crayons the author's personal answer to a grave universal quest: how can humankind acquire universal peace? Idillically Naruto, depicted in perfect antithesis to the main antagonist Sasuke represents the Yang aside of the coin, the humanist peaceful and diplomatic approach that eventually leads to cooperation and peace.

Sasuke on the other hand, is portrayed as a sublime representative of the theories of nihilism/negativism with deep philosophic implications into the ontology of Arthur Schopenhauer, as life itself is nothing but an anachronism, an intrinsec incessant source of conflict and pain encumbering a sentient being from the day he was born.

And thus Sasuke's character struggle marred by a strong torment of existentialism, wades into the origins of pain itself presented as the Yin side, the spiritual part, the darkness, the critical thinker, the eternally scarred philosopher who lives under the burden of questioning his life purpose and negating the humanist idealized version of the world.

As the Manga brimms with ample epistles of Japanese wisdom and subtle messages for the readers in respect to life's gravest themes in mellifluent juxtaposition to the evolution of Japan's modern society, the final message of the manga settles with a humanist vision of the world as a way to acquire peace, cease conflict and bring people happiness and peace of mind

Sakura's exuberance intimately evolves as an answer to Sasuke's torturous demons, his radical negativism, the phantasms of his own haunting lucidity, soothing his soul from the torment of self-reflective existentialism.

Sakura's crucial character insertion on the dynamics of the Manga's citadel perfectly mirrors the syncopes of the modern society.

Kakashi himself reflects on the bridge after Sasuke killed Danzo under the bloody oath of revenge that Sasuke is the product of the contemporary society's flaws.

Sakura harbors one of Japan's most important celebrations, the rebirth of nature itself.

Symbolically she glows under the limpid metaphor of hope, light, eternal beauty and grace, the ineffable, the purity and endless innocence, the lifeblood and the seva of nature's most perfect creation, the karmic regeneration, the gingerly blink of the sun breathing life into the frozen barren nature.

Encapsulating the quintessence of transient beauty, merry chastity and grace, Sakura has been anointed with the soothing and soul-cleansing powers of an angel.

Her luminous aura, the projection of heart-embalming hope and faith melts and dissipate the veil of negativism and antagonism in Sasuke's heart.

After acquiescing to Naruto's life principle and aligning to his humanist worldview, he accepted Sakura's transcendent light and symbolically submerged into its regenerative powers.

Like a wilted flower with timid buds, Sakura infused a superb pastoral serenity that Sasuke always craved for.

She offered a heart they wanted and coveted for him, needing and desiring him so intimately sublime as a place to return to, as a heavenly selfless devotion.

As a conceptualization of the symbol of Love itself, Sakura's earth-shattering vehemence and devotion transcended even her own ration and fused with the metaphor of her own character purpose - - she loved Sasuke unconditionally, beyond physical perceprion.

The spirit clustered into her petite body sprawled like spears of like towards Sasuke's shadow and made his circumspect commitment to his own path jitter.

Her love that she unconditionally spilled to him as her heart-jerking tears glimmered from her jade orbs was able to reach to a bottomless abyss that not even the genin Naruto succeeded until later in the manga.

She reached his very heart, the fragile glass heart that was buried under a myriad of crisp thorns and wilted leaves.

Admittedly, he realized in a self reflective monologued that his heart answered to her call; he loved her even since.

Even before his critical and deeply analitic pragmatic mind could concoct a rational explanation.

The angel who vanished Sasuke's shadow is sakura. Her innocence, her love and grace, the unfathomable source of light that caresses her symbolic features have been instantly attracted to Sasuke's underlying dormant demons. She answered to his unspoken call of despair.

It wasn't Naruto who performed the act of cleansing Sasuke's scarred heart but sakura.

She is the regeneration, the rebirth, the symbol of spring's treasures, the fertility.

With her virginal serenity, a sylph-like Sakura gave herself to Sasuke, spiritually and physically, his heart, mind and body in the culmination of a bucolic scenery of two hearts finding their rhythm together that later evolved into a fulminant, spine-shuddering elegant erotica abounding with sensual intimacy.

In a sublime sweep of a genius, the manga encumbers the Uchiha clan, the echoes of the Yin philosophy, with what Tobirama refers to with seemingly trivial and inclusive trite as the Uchiha 'curse'.

A clan possessed by demons, developing under the hazy government of their inner demons as the warped product of their clustered ability to feel emotions and empathy.

Symbolically, the Uchiha Curse is a witty-crafted allegory of the demons gawking at a philosopher's incessant existential quest.

A crude, raw and visceral lucidity that culminates with the negation of Life itself which disrobe a sentiment's ephemeral existamce to a curse of pain - - the pain of living, of knowing pain itself, of experiencing the loss, the impending fear of death. Philosophers like Schopenhauer eclipsed the positive worldview with their abysmal nihilism.

As a product of their curse the Uchiha clan awakens the Sharingan, a metaphoric manifestation of those inner demons of the Manga's greatest thinkers.

The Sharingan is a symbolic representation of Buddha's Eye.

The foreshadowing eye ebbed with clairvoyance, an omnipotent eye that sees through deception, peeks into the soul and strips life itself off its deepest secrets. And that pain of lucidity causes havoc and conflict into a sentient beings heart.

This is core of Sasuke's dormant darkness, the abode of his shadows. And this is when Sakura as life-force and love itself dissipate this accolade.

Sakura's softness perfectly and artfully parallels Sasuke's rugose aloofness. Offered to the reader as an aphorism with nuanced religious, political and philosophic implications, Sakura's tenderness fuses with Sasuke's darkness in a perfect yin and yang truism of the Universe.

Their effervescent and iridescent interplay and dynamics collide into a sumptuous carousel that elicits a complex and convoluted repertoire of emotions in the readers, thereupon their independent development eventually and gradually attune into one single love song.

Unlike Naruto, Sakura doesn't try to change Sasuke's character as she ultimately offered to accompany him, to submerge into the den of the darkness itself where all the demons govern in order to be with him, to never part, to heal, to cure.

The Yin's counterpart's most intimate communion and attachment is unraveled as neither sakura nor Naruto could cut Sasuke off their loves.

Sakura's most primordial character coordinate is LOVE. Unlike Sasuke's asynchronous answers to his own quests, her love for him remains unyielding and untouchable.

Only in time as she is touched by the petals of maturity and womanhood, her rational part becomes more alert and conscious of her own feelings hence Kakashi's modest observation 'your feelings for Sasuke changed.'

She discovered the roots of her love, cemented it, accepted it and let it carry her on its sweet wings. The essence entrapped into her heart glimmers as strong as ever like the flame of a lighthouse which never perishes.

What changed is Sakura's ability to relate and refer to it more critically. Maturity blessed her with self-discipline and grace in being discreet with her most inmost feelings.

She is less verbose and garrulous in erratically proferring her immutable love for Sasuke and only intervening in key manga parts, such her heart-jerking final confession before the Final Battle in the valley of end - - the final challenge into the way of finally fulfilling the ardent need to have her love reciprocate her feelings.

In his Rube Goldbergian complexity, Sasuke's character ultimately found solace and tranquility willingly indulging into the pastoral simplicity of Sakura's pure love.

The manga swells and overflows with subtle symbols to their intertwines destiny in a fabulous tapistry of lights, shadows that molten and melt, sublime metaphors and vast echoes of philosophy and religions.

For further emphasize, one of Japan's founders and prominent historically figures, Lord Hideyoshi Toyomi ordered for 700 (SEVEN THOUSAND) sakura tree to be planted into his gardens. Later on, a priest used Sakura trees as a spiritual sacrosanct celebration in the honor of the Emperor's spirit.

Sasuke's most iconic technique is symbolically the Chidori which colloquially translates as 'one THOUSAND birds'.

The bird in Naruto serves as a symbol of freedom of mind from the cluster of the society that enslaved one's spirit, the pursuit of one's life goals, the soaring to one's fulfilling destiny.

And both were part of the team 7 (SEVEN). Conversely, the fatidic number becomes a rich symbol that's conclusive to their knitted destiny.

The tormented philosopher caving under the burden - the implicit Uchiha Curse - of his own demons as products of his deep thinking, analysis and unanswered philosophic quests, Uchiha Sasuke as anachrony of Life seen into the light of a humanist interpretation, can only be emphasized and neutralized by Sakura's light. The two coexisting polarized elements fused together as their asysmetries dissipated into a perfect union.

Their pisică feats align to their seamless development and blend into their complexity.

Glossy hair painted in the color of pink cherry blossoms gingerly flatters her heart-shaped face as a symbol of spring's serene touch. The viridian orbs reminiscent to the evergreen fields of Elysium garden encapsulate the very essence of rebirth, spring, sacrosanct light and hope, evoking a pastoral picture of a maiden. Sakura's features remind me of Sandro Botticelli's monumental paintings of women - - a genius sacrosanct brushstroke anointing the cherub mien of his women and saints.

The eternal sanctity reflects in the depth of Sakura's iconic features. Her beauty is timeless and holy and love literally shines and fulgurates in her eyes as the limpid clarity of her luminous soul.

Sasuke's features in perfect contrast are strong, diamond-cut sharp creasted into an unearthly beauty that's almost demonic in its haunting lone perfection.

Strikingly dark disheveled hair spikes as sharp as a raven's feathery shade, the messager from the underworld, crashes with the planes of his marble skin tone.

Everything about Sasuke's physical appearance echoes the voice of his inner spirit - - foreboding ravens and cobblestones and bottomless dark ravines, the sharp crests of the mountains' solitary sturdiness, the marble skin all depict a God of the Underworld, a still frozen nature with undying demonic and impure beauty.

Culminating with the blood red of his Sharingan eye and purple Rinnegan. The chromatic palette of his most distinctive feats is the ramrod dominance of indomitable black, purple, ivory-white and blood red which are all symbols supporting the theme of Death.

The biblic reference to the curse of Adam and Eve reflects into the Uchihas destiny as great philosophers. The apple - which is not coincidentally the parallel of the Chakra Fruit that the Tree of Life harbors in its religious reference - represents the seed of conflict as Adam and Eve sought knowledge as God was the only approved Truth.

Thus they aimed to overthrow His Word and challenge His omnipotent and omnipresent wisdom and answers to everything by starting to inquiry and unravel the world's sacred mysteries of their own.

The biblical curse of knowledge itself that led to internal conflict by aiming to reach God's superior level of knowledge represents the Uchiha's foreshadowing 'Curse' in Naruto-verse. A curse which propagated to every descendant.

On a quick side note, the snake that tempted Eve into tasting the Forbidden Fruit and lose her sanctity is the snake which in Naruto is represented by Black Zetsu who accompanied Kaguya and enwreathed her consciousness with his sorcery-like words.

The dark angel and the angel from heaven who outstretched her hand to the helpless sinner trapped into an incessant purgatory.

Metaphorically, Kabuto has traversed the Purgatory and found Light during his soul-redeeming escape from Itachi's Genjutsu - a self-reflective allegory for purgatory and atonement.

Sakura's unwavering pure love is presented as an eternally sublime cycle of beauty and rebirth with the peculiar ability to heal, cleanse and save a tormented soul like a blessing from Above. Her love for Sasuke echoes a silent soul-ennobling murmured prayer.

Zetsu proclaimed that he was the one who planted the seed of hatred into the Uchiha's descendants similarly to what the snake did by planting the grain of dubiety into Eve's mind.

A/N. Soooo... hello there my beloved readers, hope you enjoined my succinct Sasusaku exposee.

Incessant tormenting study and a failed exam that I'm intending to retake has successfully dwadled my activity here and I am terribly apologetic to each and every of my devotees for the nay activity.

Recently, I've only clamped my short spare time into sasusaku forums and only contributed with concise reviews/opinions and personal interpretation of key manga dynamics.

I've decided to scribble some of my subjective literary analysis here devoted to my favorite Naruto couple. I'll sneak few romantic prose moments in between so as to properly abide to the guidelines.

As I know that you are all expecting updates to my previous stories, sadly I can't anticipate an approximate date per se since study has crammed my schedule into terse moments of response with little time to craft the updates that you deserve. But I'm not giving up or discontinue anything, that's a given.

So if you guys feel like giving a change to an old passion of mine that I can humbly dub as 'literary criticism', which I'm more enthusiastic and interested in than creative writing, then stay tuned for more sasusaku symbolism and personal literary interpretations.


End file.
